


Meeting the Family

by m0rtalitasi



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rtalitasi/pseuds/m0rtalitasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of her travels across the waste, the Courier has made some interesting friends over these past few months. When she comes back from a long journey with a Nightkin in tow, it may take her friends a while to warm up with the new addition to the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gang

It was the usual “gather around the table and/or drink and/or mope” night that the rag tag back up team of the Courier set up around this time. It started every Friday night at around five o’clock with a dinner of whatever Erza had shoved into the fridge as their weekly provisions before she went back to skipping around the Mojave with one of them in tow. This time, though, she had only taken Rex. Friday was different from any other day, because this was the day that Cass would yell and whine loud enough to get at least a few people to drink with her. The others usually joined her, though, because it could get boring just staring at various parts of peeling wallpaper or the posters which advertised for the hotel and casino they were already in. Even Boone would join in from time to time and the odd small, pained smirk would flash across his face for about a two seconds.

That night, Cass was (once again) trying to explain to an incredibly inebriated Arcade how to play Caravan. That is, until she (once again) snatched his cards away in frustration and reshuffled the deck to try and play with somebody else. Arcade whined something in protest before settling his head back onto the table while Cass peered over her cards at Veronica. Raul and Boone were talking quietly amongst themselves and ED-E was…well, floating. Which is all ED-E ever did. As Cass began to complain about the fact that Veronica was winning despite having never actually played before, the door opened.

Erza shuffled in, face covered in that classic Wasteland grime and bag over flowing with various goodies for the group to share. As she began to restock the fridge, she turned to look at her friends.

“By the way, I met somebody along the way, thought you’d like to meet her,” she said rather timidly. She closed the fridge door and cleared her throat. “And I know, it’s getting crowded, but she won’t take up much room, I promise. She’s just really nice and I really like her and she may shock you but…yeah she’s a new friend. She’ll be our friend, too.”

Cass and Veronica looked at each other slyly, the former waggling her eyebrows. The two had been taking bets on when Erza would finally calm down and find herself a nice girl, and it seemed like tonight was that night. Arcade made a bubbling noise, turning which way his head was resting so he could look at the door.

Into the room stepped (or lumbered) a large, hulking monster of a Nighkin, breathing like an old Brahmin. With a straw gardening hat.

“Jimmy, are these your friends you told me about?” asked the Courier in that loud…so loud…snarl typical of most Nightkin.

“Guys,” Erza said as she walked up to the behemoth and gestured to her. “This is Lily.”

The only noise was the soft hum of ED-E hovering in the air, and possibly somebody breathing from the next casino over it was that quiet.

“Uhm…howdy?” Cass said nervously, raising her hand in a half hearted wave.

“Oh hello there, dearest!” boomed…Lily, it seemed. She approached the table and everyone continued to look at her, which she seemed to ignore in favor of Cass at the moment. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing! What’s your name?”

“Rrrr…Rrrrose of Sharon Cassidy…m-ma’am…” Cass fumbled over her words as she spoke, feeling the need to take off her hat in respect of the Nightkin in front of her, who was now essentially fuming on the back of Boone’s neck. “My friends call me Cass.”

“Rose of Sharon is a lovely name! It’s so lovely to meet you!” Lily’s voice was loud, not in the usual rage or just loudness most Super Mutants and Nightkin were blessed with, but loud with actual excitement to be meeting these people. Cass flinched slightly at the mention of her first name and Veronica giggled. “Oh you must introduce me to all your other friends, Jimmy!”

The Courier formerly known as Erza (and currently known as Jimmy) pulled up her usual chair and looked at the confused, alarmed and mildly upset faces that were facing her. The situation seemed to even sober Arcade back into existence, as he was now sitting back, eyes narrowing and widening as he tried to focus on Lily.

Erza politely went around the table and introduced the rest of her friends, telling Lily their names, what they did, how she knew them, the usual stuff one would tell their mother or grandmother if they had a gaggle of friends over. Boone and Raul were especially displeased looking, Boone cringing under Lily’s giant hand when she gave him a pat on the head. Even ED-E got a little introduction, even if it did give off an offended bleep when Lily gently prodded it.

The night went on with a dampener on it. A huge, looming dampener known as “WHY WOULD YOU BRING A NIGHTKIN INTO THE SUITE, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND” which was conveyed very clearly through most of the group’s pointed looks. After a while Lily finally yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Dearies, Grandma needs to go to sleep now, it’s way past her bedtime!” she said warmly, patting Raul on the shoulder. “I would suggest you all get ready for bed too! It’s very late!”

After Lily had walked off into the master bedroom, five heads swiveled to look at Erza.

“Did you like her?” said the Courier excitedly.

Silence, some mumbles and head shaking were all she got in response. Shoulders slumping, Erza sat back in her chair and sullenly sipped on her bottle of wine, watching as everyone went to their beds or couches. This was going to be a tough diplomacy job.


	2. Cass

On a Saturday morning like this, there were two cures for a hangover. Cass’cure, which was more alcohol, and everyone else’s cure, which was talking around coffee trying to figure out who owed who how many caps from last night. Arcade rolled off his couch and began to slouch to the table. He crawled into his chairs, eyes bloodshot and the color of the walls, and looked at Veronica sadly and pointedly until she got up to fix him his own coffee.

“Pale like you, Doc?” Veronica asked teasingly as she took out one of the little packets of instant coffee that Erza had dug out of the hotel’s cabinets. “And sweet like me?”

“Black. Like the depths of my despair and headache,” replied Arcade dryly, rubbing his eyes and pushing his eyeglasses askew. “God, I had the weirdest dream. Erza had brought a Nightkin into the suite and-“

“Good morning everyone!” a loud, chipper voice echoed in the small dining area. Those still dealing with their hangovers flinched. “Who’s hungry?”

Silence. Lily looked around, cocked her head slightly, and shrugged, gently shooing Veronica aside to bustle around with making some sort of food. Oh, that sounded lovely. What did Nightkin eat, anyway? Or what didn’t they eat?” Arcade looked at Cass, then Lily, a look of genuine horror coming across his face. Veronica just nodded solemnly and handed him his coffee. Raul was already at his workbench by the time everyone had woken up, busy tinkering with whatever Erza had broken during her travels. However, even he was nosily peering into the area that Lily was occupying

“Mornin’!” Erza said happily as she sat down at her chair at the table. People were still looking at her like she had brought a member of the Legion in the flesh to live with them from now on. “Cass, can you go to Freeside today?”

“Can do,” replied Cass as she stretched leisurely. She looked at Erza with a smile on her face. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to take Lily with you to get some stuff from Mick and Ralph’s,” the Courier said in a light, casual tone.

Cass heard Arcade snicker to himself and she looked over at Lily, who was still bustling around the kitchen like she hadn’t heard anything. Cass did have to admit that, despite everything, the food smelt nice. Lily began to rattle around in the cabinets for plates and began to serve whatever the hell it was she had made. Cass jumped when she felt Lily brush past her shoulder to give her a plate of her very own. She looked down and saw what she had to eat. Eggs, the usual two centuries old junk from a box, and strips of Brahmin meat. Even Erza looked a bit surprised. Cass looked around, waiting for others to try it, and it seemed like the only one who was willing to eat it was (of course) Erza. The Courier was now shooting dirty looks at the others while they picked at their plates cautiously.

When she saw in person that Erza didn’t die tragically from the taste, Cass decided she would at least be some sort of diplomat and take the first bite. It was good, not dry or raw or over or under seasoned. It was…good. Lily hovered around the table, picking at her own plate from time to time, watching for looks of approval.

“I like it,” Veronica said softly.

Cass nodded and there were a few other mumbles of approval and with each one Lily’s face lit up more and more. As breakfast continued, they started to talk with each other more and more, finally easing into the usual morning of chatter and insults. Lily was quiet and was content more with observing. Cass found the sudden shyness odd but she appreciated it all the same. Better than her yelling over everybody. Erza soon stood and began to do her own thing, getting together ED-E and Boone to go and do something. Cass picked up the list with her name somewhat scrawled on it with the list of things needed on it.

Cass went to go get Lily, pulling her away from helping Arcade with the chores that he was supposed to do himself. Arcade looked at her over his glasses and Cass just smiled awkwardly, showing Lily the way to the elevator, which was a tight fit to put it nicely. To be more accurate, it felt like all the air was getting ready to leave Cass’ body if Lily shifted the right way.

Cass couldn’t help but smile a bit as Lily looked around the strip. She had probably never seen anything like this before, only heard stories from time to time. She was even more amused than annoyed when Lily felt the need to stop to let the girls outside of Gomorrah know that they probably needed jackets. Lily was a nice enough old lady despite everything, and Cass noticed the rifle on her back wasn’t needed as they walked through Freeside. Lily talked the entire trip, mostly to herself but partially to Cass as well.

When they arrived, Cass eyed the door and Lily both rather skeptically. She wasn’t sure this was going to be a good fit, Lily would probably knock over most things in the store and Mick and Ralph would probably both fall over from heart attacks.

“Can you stay outside, please?” asked Cass politely. When Lily’s shoulders sagged a bit, the young woman actually felt bad.

“Alright, dearie. Are you embarrassed to be seen with Grandma?” Lily asked forlornly.

“No, no, no. Oh, no! It’s not that it’s just…it’s really small inside. You’re really tall,” Cass gestured meekly to the door. Yes, she was partially embarrassed to be seen with Lily. The look of sheer dejection she got from the Nightkin made Cass wince. She knew maternal guilt when she saw one. “Just hang around outside here, okay?”

Lily nodded and walked off to a to a corner of the alley as Cass entered the store. Ammo, some new weapons and objects for Raul to tinker with and use for parts, food, the usual errand run. Though Cass couldn’t help but feel a bit offended when she got the part of errand girl. Erza said she was a shrewd negotiator, is all. The fact that Ralph thought she was pretty didn’t hurt either. Peeking out the door when she was done, sack full of goodies, Cass felt her heart sink. Lily wasn’t outside. How would she break the news to Erza when she got ack that she lost the Courier’s new Nightkin? How could she even lose track of a Nightkin? Cass sighed and walked around Freeside, calling out Lily’s name from time to time. As she rounded a corner, a hang grabbed her arm and she felt a knife to her throat.

“What do you have in the bag?” a voice hissed into her ear.

“Nothin’ that concerns you,” replied Cass coolly, hand snaking into her pocket to get her knife. In turn, the knife the Freeside local had against her neck pressed into her skin more.

“Well, it does concern me. So you’re going to give it to me, yeah?” the junkie said firmly. Cass sighed in exasperation. By herself, no help, not able to get to her weapons and today she lost the Nightkin and the new supplies. She would not be earning any points with Erza any time soon.

Cass put up her hands and the junkie pulled back, turning around to see that he had friends with guns pulled on her. Of course he had friends. She pulled the sack onto the ground and began to go through it. Maybe she could save some of it? Be some of a hero? Though dying by being outnumbered by thugs would be a very underwhelming way to go. Just as she was about to pull the last parts of the supplies out of the bag, she heard footsteps.

“NO!”

Snapping her head to look up, she saw Lily charging into the group. She was being shot at by those with guns while the others with knives were backing away and stumbling over themselves. Her makeshift sword was drawn and she was slashing her way through the group. Dumbstruck, Cass got her rifle out slowly and began to fire a few shots at the group herself. Soon enough, the group was on the ground either dead or dying. Cass began to scramble to scoop up what she had been distributing onto the ground and Lily walked up to her. Cass’ hands were shaking and she looked up to see Lily looming over her. Suddenly, the Nightkin knelt down to Cass’ level and put a hand on her shoulder again. Her touch was, oddly enough, gentle and caring.

“Are you alright, dearie?” Lily asked.

“Y-yeah…” Cass said softly, nodding. “You saved me.”

“I’m sorry you saw Grandma get ugly like that,” Lily looked sheepish as she talked. “But I didn’t want you to get hurt. Grandma loves you, dearie.”

Lily helped Cass stand and took the heavy bag for herself. They continued their way back to the Lucky 38, chatting the way.

“We’re back!” Lily said rather dramatically when they stepped back into the suite, which caused most people in the main room to jump. Cass swore she heard Arcade squeak.  
Cass distributed the supplies as they were needed before finally flopping onto the sofa unceremoniously. Veronica sat down at the end of it, putting her friend’s feet into her lap.

“So, how did it go with Grandma Nightkin?” Veronica asked rather smugly.

“She saved my life,” Cass said rather bluntly, tipping her hat over her eyes. “And all the shit I just brought back.”

“Oh…” was the response she got from Veronica.

“And her name’s Lily.”


End file.
